


Sweat

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fur Kink, M/M, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Noel likes Cameron's jacket from his H&M photo shoot too much....





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Cameron's pic for this one...

Sweat  
(Mosher oneshot)

"Right there Cam," Noel moaned brokenly, right into his neck, gripping his jacket tighter. 

Cameron growled, slamming into him as hard as he could possibly go without pushing him through the floor. "You better not be close." He warned, feeling the bear skin rug burn his knees. 

The furred jacket that covered his shoulders was sticking to his back, probably drenched in sweat, rubbing against the outside of Noel's thighs until he whimpered. Cameron was burning up inside of it, sweating so much it landed on Noel below him, sinking into the rug under them.

He had just finished his H&M photoshoot when he came home, with the clothes he modeled in. Fake fur, in a cheetah-like print that made him hot just holding it in his hands. Noel saw it and Cameron could already see how the rest of the night would play out for them. 

Noel had a thing for fur, fake fur that is. It was in more places than necessary in their home. A thick zebra print blanket on their bed, and the giant bear skin rug in their living room, laying right in front of the fireplace like some classy movie. 

"I'm so fucking hot!" Cameron moaned, his entire body draped over Noel's, his face pushed into his neck. 

More than once he tried to shrug it off and Noel just pulled it back into place, telling him how sexy it was, how good it felt against his naked skin. Cameron gave in and kept it on for him, not admitting how good it felt across his back. 

"Sit up, let me see." Noel begged, trying to pull Cameron up.

He didn't budge. Instead, he placed one hand on the cradle of Noel's left hip, pinning him to the floor as he moved nice and deep. Feeling each time Noel clenched around him nearly had him busting. 

"God, that's deep!" Noel whined, peeling the jacket off one shoulder to grip the sweaty skin underneath, digging his nails in. "Please let me see Cam."

As always, the sound of Noel begging had his body obeying the order. Cameron sat up, skinned knees pressing into the rug and let Noel admire his chest framed in that damn jacket. He could feel the sweat literally dripping down to his cock, making him gleam and glisten.

"I love it so much." Noel put both hands on Cameron's stomach, his thumbs tracing the v of his hips, rubbing the sweat into his body. "So sexy Cam."

Cameron smirked, gripping Noel at the juncture of his hips and pushed in nice and deep until his back bowed off the rug, making it stick before it fell to the floor. 

Noel was radiant like this. Naked, sweaty and spread out on the rug next to that blazing fire. His face and chest were flushed pink, his hair almost all the way plastered to his face. Thick thighs spread wide open for him to get a good look as he pushed into him. Noel's hands moved from his thighs to his back, digging his nails in as he demanded more. And Cameron always gave him more. 

"If you knew how fucking hot this thing was," he panted heavily as he kept up a steady pace. He turned his head, wiping it on the sleeve of the jacket. "You wouldn't ask me to wear it."

"Imagine being fucked into one, only it's rough against your back." He groaned, arms going on either side of his head to grip the fur, pushing down against him. "Makes it feel so fucking good, gets me so close."

Imagining how red Noel's back was, was almost enough to make him stop, flip his demanding ass over and take him from behind so he could see it. So he could feel his raw, flushed skin against his chest. 

The faster he moved, trying to get them both to that edge, the hotter he became. Cameron let the jacket fall to pool at his elbows, and Noel instantly grabbed the sides, making sure it didn't fall off, but let him have his back bare.

"Fuck Cam, I feel it." Noel whined, letting go of one side of the jacket to grip his cock, jerking it fast. "You look so damn good, I can't believe it."

Cameron grinned, spreading both of Noel's legs out wide until his knees nearly touched the floor. "Maybe you should turn for me, hmm baby? I want to feel how hot your back is."

Noel shook his head, whining. "Don't make me move, please. I need to see you."

With no other choice, Cameron growled as he leaned forward and helped Noel straddle his thighs, forcing him to ride him. "I'm going to feel it Noel." He let his hands slip to his back, feeling his burning hot skin. "Ride me baby, God I'm close."

Noel bounced on the balls of his feet, taking Cameron in as hard and fast as possible. "Just like that." He moaned, pulling the jacket back up Cameron's shoulders, the hood falling over damp red hair, framing his face. "Oh shit, Cam…"

"Come for me." Cameron demanded, pushing into him as one hand pushed between their bodies and jerked him, feeling him come all over his hand and the inside of the coat. "Oh fuck," he came hard, feeling Noel's come against the jacket sticking to his stomach. 

"Oh my God…" Noel gasped, breathless as he peeled the jacket back, giving Cameron time to cool down as he slowly kept thrusting. "My come is on it, we keep it."

Cameron laughed deeply, making Noel wince as he laid him back down on the rug. "You get your come on everything I bring home from work."

Noel grinned, currently rubbing it against Cameron's six pack.

"That's why we have so many useless props." He smiled, leaning down to brush Noel's hair back. "We look like a damn Halloween store."

"You love it." Noel leaned up and bit his lip, pulling it as he laid back down. "And me."

"Of course I do baby," Cameron grabbed the stained, sweaty coat, grimacing at it. "But I feel like a damn pimp in this thing."

Noel laughed, snatching it so he could lay the furry part over his chest, transforming his laugh into a groan. "You know how much I love to role play."

"And I indulge you," he motioned to his entire body drenched in sweat. "Excessively. But next time, I get to choose." He leaned down, kissing the next words out of his mouth as he rolled them both over, away from the rug, way from the jacket until they hit the cold floor. "God, I'm never moving."

Noel nodded, pressing his cheek into the floor as well. "Fine, me either." He paused, then cursed. "Nope, I'm moving cuz if not, that jacket is ruined."

Cameron grinned as Noel moved, walking on shaky legs. "Next time, you wear it."


End file.
